


Первый раз, когда они заговорили друг с другом

by fandom JRRT 2020 (fandomJRRT2020), Salome



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Things, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Relationship Discussions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomJRRT2020/pseuds/fandom%20JRRT%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome/pseuds/Salome
Summary: Леголас и Гимли в первый раз заводят некоторые разговоры.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Первый раз, когда они заговорили друг с другом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The First Time They Spoke to Each Other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181376) by [clearbluewater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearbluewater/pseuds/clearbluewater). 



**1\. Первый раз, когда они заговорили друг с другом**

Леголас счел, что это редкая удача — прибыть как раз ко времени начала пира. Он слышал, что эльфы Имладриса далеко не так склонны устраивать пиры и празднества, как их лесные родичи. Он прибыл по мелкому делу, которое Трандуил мог бы поручить кому угодно другому, но Леголасу захотелось приключений, а теперь его задерживали ради какого-то важного, но наверняка невероятно скучного совета.

Леголас поднял бокал за того, в чью честь был устроен банкет (кажется, какой-то Фродо? не похоже на эльфийское имя, ну да ладно) и осушил его в один прием. К сожалению, вино у Владыки Элронда было не таким хорошим, как у Трандуила. Или, может быть, хорошее приберегли для главного стола, а Владыка Элронд просто был жадиной. Так или иначе, неважно. Леголас был настроен выпить все это вино, невзирая на качество. Ну ладно, может быть, не совсем все — впереди еще маячил тот нудный совет, и, без сомнения, Элронду не понравится, если Леголас придет на него с похмелья.

Помимо вина, застольный разговор тоже оставлял желать лучшего. Неужели все эльфы дома Элронда такие зануды, или это Леголасу так не повезло с местом за столом?

Впрочем, кажется, не только эльфы. Прямо напротив Леголаса старый гном развлекал застольной беседой… Леголас, прищурясь, посмотрел на существо. Сложно было сказать, что он такое. Или что это вообще «он». Леголас надеялся, что да, потому что, будь это «она», побоялся бы за будущность ее вида. А может, и нет. Орки, по крайней мере, размножались без проблем, несмотря на то что были чудовищно уродливы. По крайней мере, Леголас предполагал, что они размножаются. Он никогда не видел орков-женщин и не уверен был, что они вообще существуют, или, может быть, орки появляются портить этот мир каким-нибудь другим способом. Иначе откуда их кругом такое количество? Так или иначе, кто бы это ни был, но точно не орк. Зато, очевидно, очень терпеливая личность. Старый гном разорялся перед ним уже битый час, и судя по тому, что Леголас сумел уловить из их разговора, тот был чертовски скучным. Там еще сидел гном помоложе, который время от времени вставлял словечко, и в один из таких моментов их глаза и встретились.

Как ни странно, у Леголаса возникло смутное чувство, что он уже где-то видел этого гнома. Собственно говоря, обоих гномов. Но прежде, чем он успел высказаться, гном неприветливо спросил:

— Чего уставился, эльф?

— Я всего лишь дивлюсь, насколько ты уродлив, даже для гнома. Ты точно не какой-нибудь гоблин-мутант? — А, так вот почему оба гнома показались ему такими знакомыми! Проклятье, эту подколку Леголас уже однажды использовал.

Оба гнома вскочили и разразились рыком и угрозами, но слишком невнятно, чтобы Леголас мог что-то разобрать. Впрочем, слова были не важны, только намерение. Леголас встал и приготовился к первой хорошей драке за весь пир, но тут у него пошли мурашки по коже от объединенной силы направленных на него суровых взглядов. Леголас осмотрелся и заметил, что Владыка Элронд, Митрандир и Глорфиндель уставились на него так, как будто хотят поджечь. Он медленно сел на место. Но гномов его отступление, кажется, не успокоило.

Напряжение неожиданно снял прежний собеседник старшего гнома.

— Глоин, так что ты рассказывал про раскопки шахт? — спросил он. Старый гном перевел взгляд с Леголаса на говорящего. — А ты, Гимли, говорил о ковке топоров? — Младший — Гимли — медленно кивнул. — Ну же, расскажите мне! С тех пор, как Бильбо ушел, я получал так мало новостей из Одинокой горы и жду не дождусь их все услышать!

Глоин и Гимли оба сели обратно на свои стулья, но сначала тревожно посмотрели на Леголаса, прежде чем возобновить разговор с внезапным его спасителем. Однако Гимли продолжал кидать на Леголаса мрачные взгляды каждые несколько минут. Тот пожал плечами и хлебнул еще вина. Подумаешь.

**2\. Первый раз, когда они поговорили друг с другом вежливо**

Леголас обогнул дерево и врезался во что-то маленькое и твердое. Он забормотал извинения на эльфийском и тут же услышал голос Гимли:

— Простите, я вас не заметил…

Слова застыли в их глотках, когда они увидели, перед кем извинились.

Они еще некоторое время смотрели друг на друга в неловком молчании. Пение лориэнских эльфов создавало странную фоновую музыку для их встречи.

— Мне кажется, мы с тобой в первый раз поговорили вежливо, — сказал Леголас, слегка улыбаясь.

Гимли задумчиво нахмурился.

— Полагаю, ты прав, — заключил он. — Но я не знал, что это ты.

— А я — что это ты, — ответил Леголас.

Повисла еще одна неловкая пауза. Леголас раскрыл рот и собирался уронить что-нибудь ядовитое, но его уста почему-то остались сухими.

— Куда ты направлялся? — спросил Гимли.

— Возвращался на нашу дэлонь, — ответил Леголас.

— Но наша дэлонь вон там, — возразил Гимли, указав в сторону, в которую двигался сам.

— Разве? — удивился Леголас. Он думал, что идет в нужном направлении, но, конечно, не был абсолютно в этом уверен в чужом лесу.

— Вроде бы, — ответил Гимли, но в его голосе тоже звучало сомнение. — Я ее не видел, когда шел оттуда.

— А я не видел ее, когда шел со своей стороны, — сказал Леголас. Они оба минутку поразмыслили над этим затруднением.

— А здесь нигде не прячутся какие-нибудь эльфы, которых ты бы мог спросить? — поинтересовался Гимли, оглядываясь.

— В ближайшей видимости — нет. Я могу вернуться и узнать дорогу, но не хотел бы.

— Да уж. Они подумают: что же ты за лесной эльф, если заблудился в лесу? — заметил Гимли. В голосе его звучала насмешка, но не та злая издевка, едва прикрывающая неприязнь, которыми они обменивались до гибели Митрандира. Эта была добродушной, почти дружеской. Леголас решил поддержать ее.

— В самом деле! Я покрою стыдом все Лихолесье, если заблужусь в Лотлориэне! Но здесь не так уж неприятно потеряться. Я мог бы целую эпоху бродить вокруг и не устать от открывающихся видов. Пожалуй, я притворюсь, что просто любуюсь природой. Как там говорит Арагорн? «Не всякий странник забыт»? Полагаю, это правда касательно следопытов.

— Если ты решил странствовать, я бы к тебе присоединился. Я не спешу вернуться, а здесь так красиво, как я никогда бы не ожидал от леса.

— Куда же мы отправимся… странствовать? Может быть, изберем новое направление?

— Звучит разумно, — ответил Гимли, и они пошли в другую сторону.

Через несколько минут удивительно уютного молчания Леголас сказал:

— Раз уж ты явился с той стороны, куда я шел, расскажи мне, что ты там видел.

— Хм-м. Там было ужасно много деревьев.

— Деревьев? В лесу? Вот так чудеса!

— Да ну тебя, эльф. Ты понял, о чем я.

**3\. Первый раз, когда они заговорили друг с другом по-дружески**

Каким-то образом их блуждания по Лотлориэну переросли в привычку. Леголас нависал над Гимли, пока тот не испускал страдальческий вздох. Леголас отходил немного, и Гимли следовал за ним. Леголас старался игнорировать приятное чувство, которое рождалось у него в глубине души от этого.

— Какой же ты вредный, скользкий эльф, — говорил Гимли, пока его тяжелые гномьи башмаки хрустели по опавшим листьям. Но все же шагал рядом с Леголасом.

— А ты занудный грубый гном, — отвечал Леголас, но его слова получались не едкими, а приветливыми. Леголас удивлялся, как язык так его предает. Еще он удивлялся, как приятно ему присутствие Гимли.

Поначалу Леголас думал, что это гармония Золотого Леса помогает ему излечить скорбь от смерти Митрандира, но однажды он решил побродить по Лориэну в одиночку, и ему не понравилось. Он ронял реплику и, не услышав ответа, опускал взгляд, только чтобы осознать, что Гимли с ним нет, что он не сопровождает Леголаса сегодня. Странно, как шаги Гимли рядом стали самой естественной вещью на свете, хотя это длилось всего несколько дней — не больше, чем щепотка песчинок на длинном песчаном берегу его жизни. Когда Леголас как следует об этом задумался, то пришел в ужас. Как быстро Гимли втерся в его жизнь! Когда Леголас вернулся с прогулки, эти мысли тяжело ворочались в его сознании, и он решил удалиться от Гимли, охладить немного их растущую близость.

Но когда он вернулся к остальным, то обнаружил, что хоббиты пытаются научить остальных Хранителей некой хоббичьей игре, в которую играют командами по двое. Мерри и Пиппин были в одной команде, Фродо и Сэм в другой, а Гимли объединил усилия с Боромиром. Арагорн сидел поодаль и курил трубку.

— Видишь, теперь у тебя нет отговорки, Бродяжник, — сказал Мерри, заметив появление Леголаса. Так что они с Арагорном стали партнерами, и хоббиты заново объяснили Леголасу правила. Он не был уверен, что понял все, но довольно скоро втянулся. Одной из особенностей игры было то, что при определенных условиях ты менялся партнерами с соседом, а ваш счет обнулялся. Хоббиты играли умело, и с ними это произошло всего дважды, и то Леголас был уверен, что во второй раз они просто захотели вернуться к своим прежним партнерам, но остальные четверо то и дело менялись. Леголас обратил внимание на закономерность: когда они с Гимли оказывались в одной команде, то начинали играть лучше. Когда Арагорн и Боромир были в одной команде, они играли хуже. Когда они сочетались в каких-то других комбинациях, то играли средне. Впрочем, игра была веселой вне зависимости от того, с кем Леголас был в команде. Выиграли Мерри и Пиппин, и все согласились, что надо будет еще когда-нибудь в нее сыграть. Однако в глубине души у Леголаса — да и у всех, он был уверен, — появилась мысль, что они больше никогда не повторят эту игру. Она была долгой, больше подходящей для праздных дней отдыха, чем для дней, заполненных ходьбой к неясной пока цели. Не много им еще выпадет возможностей подобного отдыха на пути.

— Хоть ты уже и сходил на прогулку, не хочешь ли составить компанию мне? Ты уже изучил все лесные пути, а я до сих пор безнадежно теряюсь, — попросил Гимли после игры.

Леголас согласился, не успев даже задуматься. И это никак улыбка растянула его губы? Почему он так легко соскользнул в нечто, что почти можно было назвать… товариществом? И это после того, как он решил отдалиться от Гимли!

— Ты выглядишь рассеянным. Что-то тебя беспокоит? — спросил его Гимли. Леголас посмотрел на… друга? Он задумался, признаваться ему или нет.

— Я получаю большое удовольствие от твоего общества, — выпалил Леголас. — Больше, чем я ожидал от гнома. Больше, чем я ожидал от кого бы то ни было, честно говоря.

Гимли нисколько не обиделся, а усмехнулся:

— Я тоже не думал, что буду так рад обществу эльфа. Да к тому же в эльфийском лесу, — добавил он, взглянув на огромные мэллорны, что высились вокруг. — Можно даже подумать, что мы стали друзьями.

Когда это успело произойти? И почему это было такое приятное чувство? Почему при мысли о Гимли фраза «mellon nin» сходила с языка легче, чем «уродливый гном»?

— А мы стали? — спросил Леголас с неожиданным беспокойством.

— Друзьями? Думаю, что да. Если ты, конечно, не против.

— Нет… Это хорошо. Друзья — это хорошо.

— Отлично, — кивнул Гимли.

— Что ж. Куда мы направимся сегодня… друг мой?

**4\. Первый раз, когда они заговорили друг с другом о любви**

— Позволь, я взгляну, — потребовал Леголас самым царственным своим тоном. Гимли только закатил глаза.

— Нечего тебе делать. Целители уже перевязали рану. Этак ты ее потревожишь, вместо того чтобы помочь.

Последняя фраза Гимли заставила руку Леголаса застыть в воздухе, когда он уже тянулся осмотреть рану.

Лицо Гимли смягчилось:

— Я знаю, что она выглядит плохо, но раны в голову всегда сильно кровоточат. К тому же у гномов отличные крепкие черепа. Наша твердолобость — это не только выражение.

Губы Леголаса изогнулись в улыбке:

— Но шлем ты все же носишь.

— По привычке, наверное. Когда я был младенцем, дядя уронил меня головой, и с тех пор мой отец всегда настаивал на защите.

— Вот как! Да, это многое объясняет.

Гимли закатил глаза. Понятно, что умственные способности Гимли не пострадали, но Леголасу все равно не терпелось дотронуться до друга, убедиться, что на его коже написаны слова «все в порядке». Леголас осторожно погладил Гимли по волосам, стараясь не задеть повязку. Он осознал, что никогда раньше не прикасался к волосам Гимли. Они были толще и курчавее, чем собственные волосы Леголаса, и он не осознавал, что продолжает гладить их, пока Гимли не спросил, долго ли он еще. Леголас убрал руку, и кончики его ушей покраснели.

— Твои волосы не мешало бы расчесать. Ты позволишь мне? — спросил Леголас.

Гимли нахмурился:

— Ну да, наверное, — но казалось, что он произнес эти слова не без труда.

— Или нет, если ты не хочешь, — немедленно сдал назад Леголас.

— Да нет, я не откажусь. — Но в голосе Гимли снова послышались непонятные нотки, с которыми Леголас раньше не сталкивался.

— Тогда я принесу свой гребень, — сказал Леголас, давая Гимли возможность передумать, если он захочет. Но тот снова посмотрел на Леголаса с непонятным выражением, так что Леголас пошел за гребнем. Ему и в самом деле очень хотелось расчесать его волосы, так что, раз Гимли не запрещал напрямую, Леголас был намерен воспользоваться этой возможностью.

Когда он вернулся с гребнем, Гимли сидел на большом камне и выглядел таким обеспокоенным, как будто Леголас предложил не расчесать ему волосы, а снять скальп. Леголасу хватило места на камне, чтобы сесть позади Гимли, так что их бедра оказались прижаты друг к другу. Гимли уже распустил волосы, и они свободно струились вокруг лица и по спине. Леголас взял прядь и начал расчесывать. Он больше пользовался пальцами, чем гребнем, и касался Гимли как можно чаще.

Он так ушел в свое занятие, что не заметил Арагорна, стоящего неподалеку, пока Гимли не сказал недовольно:

— Ты чего уставился?

Арагорн не сказал в ответ ни слова, но на лице у него было написано: «Серьезно, Леголас?» Тот в ответ скорчил Арагорну рожу, которую Гимли, к счастью, не мог видеть. Арагорн закатил глаза.

Чувствуя, что между ними происходит какой-то разговор, в который его не посвящают, Гимли попытался повернуть голову и заглянуть в лицо Леголасу, но в результате только дернул свои волосы, которые Леголас держал в руке.

— Не верти головой, — сказал Леголас и погладил Гимли по голове, чтобы успокоить боль. Гимли и Леголас смотрели на Арагорна, пока тот не ушел. Леголасу не хотелось, чтобы он испортил момент.

Леголас неспешно расчесывал волосы Гимли, пока они не пришли в идеальное состояние, но ему не хотелось останавливаться.

— Можно, я заплету тебе волосы? — спросил Леголас.

В этот раз даже боль от гребня не помешала Гимли развернуться лицом к Леголасу.

— Забудь, — поспешно сказал Леголас, после того как увидел выражение лица Гимли. Он отпустил его волосы, отчасти чтобы не причинять Гимли боль, отчасти потому, что не был уверен, что ему все еще позволено к ним прикасаться.

— Да, я согласен, чтобы ты заплел мне волосы. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты сделал это, не зная, что это означает.

Леголас снова начал тихонько гладить волосы Гимли.

— А что это означает?

Гимли не сразу ответил. Он накрыл своей рукой свободную руку Леголаса и провел большим пальцем по его костяшкам. У Леголаса замерло сердце и дыхание. Хотя они раньше нередко касались друг друга, никакое прикосновение не было таким интимным, как это.

— Косы очень важны для гномов, — начал Гимли. Леголас кивнул. — Можно посмотреть на гнома и узнать, кому он верен, кто его семья и каково его ремесло. Заплести волосы и бороду гному — это очень личное дело, поскольку им придается так много значения. Обычно этим занимаются только ближайшие члены семьи… или влюбленные.

На слове «влюбленные» рука Леголаса замерла, и у него закружилась голова.

— О, вот как? — сказал он, но имел в виду совсем не это. Неожиданно ему разонравилось звание друга Гимли. Теперь ему захотелось большего: чтобы он мог переплести пальцы с волосами Гимли когда угодно, заплести их так, чтобы все, кто видит Гимли, знали, что Леголас оставил отметину на его сердце.

— Так что да, ты можешь заплести мне волосы. Если ты согласен стать моим возлюбленным.

Леголас спрятал улыбку в волосах Гимли.

— Ты так это говоришь, как будто это большая жертва.

— Я не знаю сердец эльфов и как они любят. Я не знаю, от чего тебе придется отказаться, чтобы любить меня.

— Если я от чего-то откажусь, то сделаю это по доброй воле, — ответил Леголас и рукой, которой гладил волосы Гимли, провел по его щеке. — Но как же ты?

— Мне угрожает, что меня могут счесть странным. Родня может посмотреть на меня с неодобрением. Но ничего более серьезного. Если гном любит кого-то, то один раз в жизни и абсолютно, так что другие гномы не смогут ему помешать. Но у вас, бессмертных, все иначе, должно быть. Когда я говорю о любви, то имею в виду любовь до моей смерти. Я пойму, если ты не можешь отплатить мне тем же по какой-то причине.

— О Гимли, — выдохнул Леголас и запечатлел нежный, целомудренный поцелуй на его губах. — Когда-то я не понимал выбора Арвен, хотя уважал и ее, и Арагорна. Как она могла посвятить себя столь скоротечному удовольствию, ускользающей сладости смертной любви? Но теперь я понимаю. Любовь невозможно отрицать, нельзя отрицать лишь потому, что ей настанет конец. Во всех битвах моя жизнь в той же опасности, что и твоя. Кто знает, возможно, это тебе придется оплакивать меня на моей могиле. Но знание, что я могу умереть, не останавливает тебя, так почему оно должно помешать мне любить тебя?

— Ты задумывался об этом, — заметил Гимли.

Леголас улыбнулся:

— Я мало о чем другом думаю в последнее время. Ну так давай, научи меня плести гномьи любовные косы.

Гимли показал ему, и Леголас заплел его волосы, провозглашая его владычество над своим сердцем. Потом Леголас позволил Гимли сделать то же самое с ним, чтобы каждый, кто знает тайнопись гномьих кос, мог заметить узел любви в волосах эльфа и потрясенно возмутиться.

**5\. Первый раз, когда они заговорили друг с другом о желании**

— Ненавижу тебя, — пробормотал Гимли, когда проснулся. Леголас рассмеялся, не обращая внимания на боль, которая от этого пронзила его голову.

— Горе тому, кто попытался перепить лихолесского эльфа! Я был вскормлен вином вместо материнского молока, — заявил Леголас.

— Даже не принимая во внимание сомнительные приемы воспитания, ты… а почему ты голый?

Леголас осмотрел себя. Действительно, он был не одет. Надо же. Видимо, он вчера напился сильнее, чем предполагал. Он перевел взгляд обратно на Гимли и заметил, что лицо у того покраснело и он по-прежнему смотрит на обнаженное тело Леголаса. Он снова засмеялся:

— Meleth nin, не первый раз ты видишь меня без одежды.

— Но первый раз ты лежишь без одежды в постели со мной! — пропыхтел Гимли оправдывающимся тоном и отвернулся от Леголаса.

Леголас оперся подбородком на макушку Гимли:

— Ты находишь мой вид неприятным?

— Нет, — простонал Гимли, отвернувшись. — Я нахожу твой вид слишком приятным и не хочу испытывать свое терпение.

— Хм-м, — сказал Леголас. Коса Гимли совсем растрепалась, так что Леголас расплел ее и начал заплетать заново. — А что? Думаешь, если мы заключим брак на следующее утро после Арагорна и Арвен, то украдем их лавры?

— Мы-то не ждали десятилетиями возможности заключить союз, — напомнил ему Гимли. — Мы и десяти лет друг друга не знаем. Собственно, мы не знакомы еще и года.

Руки Леголаса остановились. Он покопался в памяти и обнаружил, что Гимли прав. Неужели они знакомы только несколько месяцев? Мысль о том, что это Леголас желал немедленного брака, а Гимли, который не прожил много столетий, настаивал на осторожности, отрезвляла.

Руки Леголаса возобновили свое занятие.

— И все же краткость срока, проведенного нами вместе, не меняет любви, которую я испытываю к тебе, и желания пожениться.

— Гм! Мне достался самый торопливый эльф в Средиземье, — ответил Гимли. — Надо бы тебе пообщаться с тем энтом.

— У меня есть причины для поспешного брака. Например, наши родичи не смогут помешать нам. Я страшусь, что, если мы вернемся по домам неженатыми и заявим о своих намерениях, наши отцы запретят нам брак или отговорят от него. Они постараются наполнить нас сомнениями относительно истинности и мудрости нашей любви, и я хочу, чтобы во время этих испытаний у меня была опора.

— Я думал о том же, — вздохнул Гимли. — Но все же я опасаюсь. — Леголас закончил заплетать волосы Гимли, и тот развернулся к нему лицом. — Ты слишком сильно меня искушаешь, и меня дразнит возможность счастья, которое я испытаю, если ты станешь безвозвратно моим. Может быть, я просто слишком подозрительно отношусь к любой возможности счастья.

— Нет, ты прав, что проявляешь осторожность. У меня нет умеренности или терпеливости большинства эльфов, и хорошо, что кто-то готов меня урезонить. Но хотя я помню о возможности ошибки, она не поколебала моей решимости.

— Зато ты поколебал мою, — сказал Гимли. — Когда ты говоришь, мне начинает казаться, что разрыв между нами не так уж и велик, хоть нас разделяет лес и океан. Рассудок говорит мне нет, но остальное мое существо стремится к тебе.

— Рассудок может солгать, — выдохнул Леголас. — Но сердце не лжет. Сердце может быть глупым, но не лживым. Это рассудок все выворачивает так и эдак. Он может заставить тебя видеть то, чего нет, и не замечать то, что есть. Но сердце правдиво и простодушно.

— Когда-то мое сердце презирало тебя, — напомнил Гимли.

— Ах, вовсе нет! Твое сердце ничего обо мне не знало. Это рассудком ты презирал меня. Это твои предрассудки закрывали передо мной твое сердце. Я был таким же, но, когда я открыл тебе сердце на тропах Лориэна, мы стали друзьями, а позже возлюбленными. Подумай об этом, потому что рассудок может подать ценные мысли, но он небезупречен и труслив, не следует доверять ему всецело. Особенно в вопросах любви. Я было думал, что мы стали друзьями слишком быстро, что я чересчур поспешно отбросил древний обычай неприязни к гномам. Но когда я начал ходить с тобой и говорить с тобой, мое сердце заглушило рассудок. Разве не об этом ты говоришь? Что звук моего голоса развеивает все страхи, которые приготовил тебе рассудок?

— Да, — ответил Гимли. Он положил руку на бедро Леголаса. Леголас придвинулся ближе к Гимли и стал целовать его долго и горячо. Руки Гимли соскользнули в его волосы, потянули за косу. Когда они наконец разделились, Леголас позволил Гимли увидеть, как сильно он желает его, желает их союза, желает соития и брака.

— Ты уверен? — выдохнул Гимли.

— Больше, чем когда-нибудь. Это ты сомневаешься!

— Уже нет. — И с требовательным поцелуем Гимли принялся самым тщательным образом заключать брак с Леголасом.


End file.
